Conventional document editors, such as word processors, web page editors and text editors enable users to quickly create properly formatted documents, using “What You See Is What You Get” (WYSIWYG) technology. As the document is created, the user can apply formatting options (i.e. paragraph style, line spacing, indent spacing, case style, etc) to the document in individual sections of the document, or propagate those formatting options to the entire document, enabling the user to view the formatted document content immediately. Conventional document editors typically format documents by inserting special tags (both visible and invisible) into the document content that gets saved with the document content and applied to the content when the content is rendered (e.g. printed on paper or displayed on a screen). The tags thus structure the appearance of the document content that a user sees.
Most conventional document editors also allow users to select a portion of the document content (i.e. ‘cut’), and move the selected portion of content to a different location either within the document, or into a separate document (i.e. ‘cut and paste’). Conventional document editors also allow users to select a portion of the document (i.e. ‘copy’) and copy the selected portion to a different location either within the document, or into a separate document, while retaining the selected portion in its original position within the document (i.e. ‘copy and paste’).